My everything
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Donghae lupa sama ulang tahun Eunhyuk? Itu ngebuat Eunhyuk sedih. Apakah Donghae sudah nggak mencintainya?     Fic buat Hyukkie-oppa yang berulang tahun. Mian kalau telat. R n R please!


R/N: Annyeong fic ini Rhie persembahkan buat oppa-ku tercinta. Hyukkie-oppa XD saengil chukkae oppa semoga hubungan kita langgeng :P oe, maaf karena telat... *author ditimpuk masal* oke… Rhie nggak bakalan selingkuh sama Hyukkiepa kok, kan ada my hunie bunie Minniepa XD wkwkw…

Happy reading…

* * *

><p>9.00 a.m<p>

Di dorm SuJu saat ini, hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae saja. Kemana oppa-oppa kita tersayang lainnya? Tenang, mereka masih sehat walafiat kok.

Pasangan teraneh di SuJu ini ternyata sedang off. Eunhyuk untuk sementara digantikan pekerjaannya oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tumben mereka berdua mau gantiin Eunhyuk di Sukira? Well, sepertinya itu hanya alasan mereka untuk berduaan saja. Dasar pasangan mesum =_=" Sementara, Donghae memang sedang nggak lagi ada job hari ini.

Hal yang mereka lakukan di dalam dorm hanya nonton film Sponge bob edisi yaoi(?) –yang katanya- punya Key SHINee. Kalian nggak percaya kan kalau Key punya hal-hal berbau yadong? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang sedang berdoa(?).

Oke… kita intip kedua sejoli ini. Ternyata mereka sedang benar-benar nonton film Sponge bob sekarang. Donghae telihat menikmati film-nya sambil sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah Garry-siput Sponge bob- yang dengan pede-nya berkata bahwa ia paling tampan selautan siput(?).

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk yang kini berada di samping Donghae tengah menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya, Donghae sepertinya lupa –atau benar-benar lupa- sama hari ulang tahunnya besok. Ia berdecak kesal sesekali menggerutu pelan, menyebabkan orang di sampingnya –Donghae- mengalihkan perhatiannya pada film yang di tonton.

" Hyukkie, gwaenchana?" tanya sang fishy cemas.

" Gwaenchanayo, Hae." ujar Eunhyuk –sedikit- berbohong. Eunhyuk kira, dengan berkata seperti itu Donghae akan menegurnya lebih jauh. Nyatanya? Donghae malah kembali lagi brmesraan dengan film yang menurut Eunhyuk sialan itu.

Masa seorang Eunhyuk, namja imut dan manisnya nggak kalah dari sang king of aegyo –Sungmin- kalah dari film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Nggak lucu kan?

"…"

"…"

Oke… ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

" YAH! PABBO HAE!" teriaknya histeris sambil berlari kearah pintu.

Menyisakan seorang Donghae sendirian di dorm dengan tanda tanya besar.

" Hyukkie lagi dapet yak?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat sang kekasih kabur gaje darinya. ' Bodo ah~' bantinnya santai sambil kembali melihat film Sponge bob.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Suju© All member have themselves and god.**

**But, Sungmin forever have me XP.**

**My everything© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Pairing:**

**EunHae and other couples.**

**Genre:**

**Fail humor, romance.**

**Warn!: **

**B.L, ooc, EYD yang tidak sesuai, aneh, abal, delel.**

**Don't like this warn! Please don't read it! K XP.**

* * *

><p>Kesal.<p>

Satu kata yang saat ini terpatri dalam hati seorang Eunhyuk.

Ia kesal, karena seseorang yang special baginya -entah Donghae- melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya Donghae yang lupa akan hal penting itu. Para member yang lain bahkan mungkin nggak ingat hal itu.

Bukan. Eunhyuk bukan anak kecil yang minta hari ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Ia paham betul kesibukannya sebagai member Super Junior yang saat ini sedang naik daun saat ini.

Hanya saja, setidaknya ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya sesama member.

Apakah ia egois meminta itu? bukankah egois itu manusiawi?

' Hahh~' ia menghela napas panjang. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya keatas langit, melihat indahnya awan pagi ini. indah… dan bebas.

Ia iri dengan awan yang bisa dengan bebasnya pergi kemana saja. Apakah ini perasaan Hankyung-hyung? Makanya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari SuJu? Apakah ia juga akan-

Ia membuang semua pikiran negative yang berseliweran di atas kepalanya. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu sih? Masa ia ingin membuang kebersamaannya bersama keluarga keduanya tersebut dengan mudah? Lima tahun lebih mereka bersama dalam Boyband Super Junior.

Selama itu pula, mereka sudah mengalami banyak hal.

Mulai dari appa-nya Donghae yang meninggal, kecelakaan Heechul, lalu kecelakaan ia, Leeteuk, Shindong serta Kyuhun tahun 2007. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka menghadapi cemoohan dari para antis yang nggak menyukai mereka.

Tapi… semua di hadapi bersama. Ia lalui masalah itu bersama yang lainnya. Mulai dari nama mereka yang belum terkenal, sampai 'Blue shappire' dikenal banyak orang.

Sampai…

Kibum memutuskan untuk vakum sejenak dari aktifitas SuJu, Kangin-hyung yang wamil duluan, sampai Hankyung-hyung yang memutuskan untuk keluar dan kembali lagi ke China.

Tahun ini, Leeteuk-hyung dan heechul-hyung juga akan pergi wamil.

Benar…

Super Junior sekarang lagi mencoba untuk kuat. Ia nggak boleh egois. Tapi..

" Loh, hyung." ujar sebuah suara. Eunhyuk melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri di depan matanya sekarang. Ini mimpi?

" Ki-Kibummie!"

* * *

><p>Kibum akhirnya mengajak Eunhyuk kesebuah danau. Indah? Ya… danau yang indah.<p>

Eunhyuk merasa lebih baik sekarang. Untungnya ia bertemu Kibum yang sedang off hari ini dan memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke sini. Tempat dimana Donghae menembaknya. Heh~ Donghae. Ia kembali kesal saat ia mengingat wajah Donghae.

Kenapa sih si fishy itu berubah? Apakah Donghae nggak mencintainya lagi?

" Nggak kok hyung," ujar Kibum mantap, seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan hyung-nya tersebut. " Donghae-hyung akan tetap sayang sama hyung." lanjutnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menatap Kibum cepat.

" Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk cukup terkejut. Masa sih dongsaeng-nya ini pandai meramal. Jangan-jangan nanti bisa terkenal kayak mama Lauren lagi. Kan lumayan buat nambah penghasilan.

" Dari mata hyung," aku Kibum. " kita kan udah lebih dari enam tahun bersama, wajarkan kalau kita saling memahami."

Eunhyuk hanya diam.

Begitu. Tapi, kenapa mereka lupa ulang tahunnya?

" Mungkin mereka hanya sibuk saja hyung," ucap Kibum pelan sambil memandang langit. Sekali lagi, ia bisa membaca jalan pikiran Eunhyuk." Mereka kan sibuk."

Mungkin benar kalau Kibum suatu saat akan menjadi peramal terkenal. Batin Eunhyuk nggak nyambung.

Ia tersenyum simpul kearah Kibum. Ya… mungkin benar yang saeng-nya katakan barusan. Mereka sibuk. Wajar kalau mereka lupa 'kan. Bukan berarti mereka benar-benar melupakannya.

" Gomawo, Kibummie!" teriak Eunhyuk keras. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman khas seorang Kim Kibum.

" Kau ternyata punya kemampuan meramal ya?" ledek Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh pelan. " kenapa nggak mencoba buka usaha meramal?" sarannya pada namja yang di panggil Snow White di SuJu tersebut. Ya… sarannya nggak buruk juga kan? Bisa menghasilan uang yang nggak sedikit tuh.

Kumat deh pelit dan matrenya Hyukkie-oppa.

" Kalau gitu, mungkin aku akan bertanya dulu pada Siwonie-hyung." candanya. " dan oh ya…" kata Kibum yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk.

" Saengil chukkae…"

* * *

><p>23.40 p.m<p>

Dari pagi hingga malam. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dengan Kibum. Jalan-jalan tanpa harus mengeluarkan uangnya. Untungnya Kibum termasuk member yang nggak pelit kayak Leeteuk. Ditambah, Kibum sekarang namja chingu-nya Siwon –member terkaya di SuJu- yang memang terkenal royal.

Kayaknya Kibum bakalan terjamin deh kalau nanti menikah dengan Siwon, pikir matre Eunhyuk.

Nggak kerasa, ia tiba di dorm pukul 23 lewat. Gimana dengan Donghae? Apakah ia udah makan? Di dorm kan nggak ada makanan. Dan Donghae kan termasuk katagori member yang payah dalam urusan dapur seperti itu.

…

Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu. Kosong. Kemana Donghae? Masa sih ia keluar dorm.

Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana pun ternyata kosong. Kayaknya member yang lainnya belum kembali. Huft~ sepertinya ia bisa memakluminya sekarang.

Hanya satu tempat yang Eunhyuk yakini Donghae pasti disana. Kamar mereka.

…

Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan kearah tempat tidur Donghae. Ternyata namja itu belum tidur.

" Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk lembut.

Orang yang dipanggil itu pun membalikan tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Akhirnya Eunhyuk kembali.

Tanpa babibu, Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Seolah takut kalau ia pergi lagi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih.

" Mian… mianhae, Hyukkie-yah," ujar Donghae lirih, lebih mirip seperti suara bisikan yang amat sangat kecil. " mian… karena lupa hari ulang tahumu." Lanjutnya.

" Aku ngerti kok, Hae." ucap manis Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepala Donghae. Ia tahu kalau ia nggak boleh egois sekarang. " Maafin aku juga… karena tadi membentakmu."

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Nggak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka paham hanya dengan meliat mata pasangannya. Ya… masalah akhirnya selesai diantara mereka.

Donghae mengambil inisiatif duluan. Memperpendek jarak yang dibuat kedua wajah mereka. Mengecup pelan bibir Eunhyuk. Ya… ciuman singkat sudah cukup kan?

" You're my everything, Hyukkie. Saranghae."

" Gomawo. Dan nado saranghae, Hae."

Mereka pun berpelukan kembali. Cukup lama, sampai Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata sang kekasih. Lama. Sangat lama. Amat lama~ *author lebay*

Sampai…

" Hyukkie, ayo kita buat anak!" teriak senang Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk sampai ia terjatuh di kasurnya.

Kayaknya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

…

Sementara di luar kamar…

" Huft~ kayaknya kita nggak bakalan jadi bikin pesta deh…" kata Leeteuk pada anak-anaknya.

" Ya… nggak jadi makan dong hyung." protes Shindong nggak terima. Ia kan udah ngasih semua Banana milk-nya sama Taemin –SHINee- karena alasan nggak jelas(?).

Leeteuk memandang Shindong dengan tatapan plis-deh-itu-sih-DeLu-. Lalu beralih pada Kangin, Kibum dan Hankyung yang menyempatkan diri ke sini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Eunhyuk.

" Ya… kita saling melepas rindu dulu deh." ujarnya.

Para member yang berstatus seme langsung paham akan perkataan sang leader dan langsung menarik pasangan masing-masing ke kamar.

Bukan…

Ini bukan hanya malam yang panjang bagi EunHae. Tapi juga bagi semua pasangan minus Shindong.

**-End-**

Hahahai~ gimana? Gaje yak? Hohoho~ ya… sama kayak EunHae couple kok X) *dilempar ikan* wkwkw… sekali lagi, Saengil chukka buat oppa kita tercinta. Rhie harap, oppadeul mau konser di Indonesia… berharap kan nggak salah, ya kan ELFs? *wink wink*

Hehehe~

" Reader yang baik, selalu review fic yang mereka baca."

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W XDXD

Love

Rhie_


End file.
